


Honey Bee

by CreamPuffBunny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamPuffBunny/pseuds/CreamPuffBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RusAme one-shot. Ivan, the Bearer of Winter, hates and despises Alfred, the Bearer of Summer. Always belittled and insulted, Ivan has learned to keep people away. But when Alfred approaches him one day he is surprised by what he learns. Can Ivan let go of his hatred and jealousy for the popular season or will he remain forever distant? AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Bee

***Just a summer-fun one-shot! Enjoy!

***Warnings: Language, yaoi

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. i am making no money off this fic.

* * *

 

**Honey Bee**

I hated the Summer.

My human name in the court is Ivan. I am the Bearer of Winter. Together with the other three seasons we live and serve in the Sun Temple. The Sun, who is our lord and master, reigns over the land during every season. When we are not painting the world in our element we serve the other lords whom are called, The Lords of the Universe. Here I stand amongst them now, off to the side, perfectly balancing a tray of teacakes. I stand in silence, waiting to be summoned. To the opposite side of me stood the Bearer of Summer, who's name is Alfred. Stupid season that he was. Loud, obnoxious, rambunctious, and for some reason, is everyone's favorite season. And how can he not be their favorite season? Alfred is the Bearer of Summer where both night and day are warm; crops grow at their best and people are at their most active.

No one actually likes me; the Bearer of Winter, the Bringer of Death, The General of Winter, all these names are timeless insults that I must bear silently. If I complain, the Sun will scold me. I am not one to fear easily, but the Sun has too much power over us- to rebel against him would promise death and I much rather be alive. Ugh, there he goes again, laughing and joking with the Rainbow Lord while offering the man a drink. His warmth and laughter lights up the room; everyone is admiring him. He has hair like the color of a rich wheat field with blue eyes as stunning as an open sky across a wide plain. His body is covered with tattoos of leaves and flowers, symbols of his element. My body is not tattoo like the other seasons; my skin is bare and white. My hair is silver like the winter moon and my eyes sparkle a deep purple, the color of a winter sky. I do have one redeeming quality, however, and that is the ability to produce the aurora borealis, or the Northern Lights, as some humans call it. I can make the night sky light up with colors, even on the coldest of nights.

But that would never be enough to be considered a popular season, not like Summer. Now he was over with the Sun, whispering back and forth to one another. I have to steady my hand to continue holding the tray. Sometimes I wish I could just do away with Summer! I wish I could freeze him forever in a pillar of ice deep within the temple. Let the world experience only three seasons; Spring, Autumn, and me, Winter. I smile darkly at the thought; oh it would be just splendid to have the Spirit of Summer in an endless slumber, never to see the world again. Without Summer, I could show the world how beautiful the season of Winter can really be. I would just need to get him out of the way first. Yes, do away with the Bearer of Summer! Forever!

"Ivan!" I look over at the Sun Lord. "Are you frozen to the floor over there?" Everyone laughed at the joke, which meant they were laughing at me. "Bring our fellow lords some cakes!"

I did as I was told, serving the Lords of the Universe while their eyes silently mocked me. The Moon Spirit, the Sun's brother, would barely even acknowledge me. He treated me like I was invisible. The Quasar Madam always thanked me for my duties, but the look on her face said otherwise. She was only trying to be nice, but beneath that bright skin she too was laughing at me. And the North Star- the Demi-Lord of the other stars, would openly show his dislike for me. He wouldn't even take a cake that I offered him, shooing me away as if I were a mere insect. If only I were an universal being instead of a powerless season, then I wouldn't have to bother with these phonies. But I will forever be a servant, a slave, a Bringer of Death and endless white.

After the party had ended, I was cleaning up by myself, clearing the table. While placing the plates and cups in the basket, I heard someone approaching. Figuring it was a Lord coming back to get something they had forgotten (they always did) I turn and bend to one knee, as I am expected.

"Yo, you don't have to do that, Ivan. It's me."

My eyes nearly cross in annoyance. I almost wished it were a universal being. I stand up. "Yes, Alfred?"

Alfred smiled at me, that same charming smile he gives to everyone. "I noticed you looked bummed out this evening. What's eatin' you?"

'Oh, if only you knew.' "I just wasn't feeling well." I continue to clear the table. "Do you need something?" I look up at him.

Alfred was biting his bottom lip, rubbing his hand behind his head and shifting from one foot to the other. "I heard what some of the lords were saying about you. They weren't nice things."

"Tell me something I don't know?"

"Well, if it makes you feel better-" Alfred snapped his fingers to get my attention. "I wouldn't even be this cool and awesome if it weren't for you!"

I pause for a moment, my eyes looking at him curiously as if he had spoken another tongue and sprouted two heads. "What nonsense are you speaking now? I have no time for your childish games or riddles. Are you planning to prank me again?" Some bit ago, Alfred decided it would be funny to throw a massively ugly spider on me to catch me unawares. I had nearly fallen down the temple steps and broke the crystal vase I was carrying. I could have killed him that day.

"Prank you? Nah, I only prank you when others are around."

I narrow my eyes and give a sarcastic smile. "Well, thank you for your consideration. We wouldn't want the visitors of this temple to be bored now would we?"

Alfred just laughed, his hands on his hips. "Cool your snowballs, Ivan! When I said I wouldn't be cool or awesome without you, I truly meant that." I stare at him again. "Ivan, you've allowed me to become the hero of the mortal world! When your winter spreads along the land and kills everything, that gives me the chance to bring it all back again, bigger and better than before! But I can't be like this without you killing everything once a year!"

I couldn't even take him seriously. Was I supposed to be flattered by that? He was praising me while mocking me! Alfred always claimed to be the 'hero' and now I know why! That pompous little poppy flower! Oh, but to be allowed to interfere with his summer! To land on that lush green earth and freeze all of its flowers and bountiful fields! To strip the fruit filled trees and ice the lakes! To watch Alfred break down and cry at the frozen destruction that was once his element! The winter would be beautiful then. I would encase everything of summer in ice, forever preserving their beauty. And then, the world will know that winter can be beautiful. That I was beautiful. Then the people of the earth would love me as they do their precious Summer.

"Hey, Ivan? You okay?" Alfred came around the table to push his face into mine. I lean back slowly. "You look angry. Was it something I said?"

I force a smile. "Not at all. I was just thinking about how…beautiful your season is."

"Ha ha! It sure is! It's only the best season in the year! And it's all thanks to you." Alfred suddenly gave me a smile that was different from his usual one. I was surprised at how…alluring and sweet he suddenly looked. Proud, youthful, and brave. Brave enough to stand up to me, that is. I let my eyes focus on the tattoo of a small flower in the corner of his left eye.

"You are forgetting about the Bearer of Spring. He comes before you and begins making everything grow."

"Ah uh-uh!" Alfred tsked, waving his finger in my face. "Arthur only sows the seeds and readies the earth for my element. He is more in charge of helping baby animals being born and reminding humans to start preparing the fields. And Autumn, well, Francis is just big softie for color. I think his season is pointless, but don't tell him I said that."

I try to look amused but all I could muster was a crooked smile. "I'm sure he knows." I notice Alfred's smile had suddenly faded to a sadder one. I tilt my head to the side. "What is it?"

"Can I speak to you plainly, Ivan?" I nod and take a seat at the table, looking up at the Bearer of Summer. I was curious to know what he had to say, and wish to say only to me. "The Sun Lord approached me earlier today…with a proposal."

"Proposal?" I repeat. "What kind?" I saw him blush hot and crimson, like his seasons' setting sun and sky.

"A…marriage proposal."

My eyes widened. "Whatever for?"

"He said that I bring out the best in him, that he is at his most powerful when I am in control of the summer season."

"What did you tell him?" I saw Alfred look away.

"I told him I would think about it."

I tap my finger on the table. "What are your fears? Your doubts?"

"We are two warm beings. I fear that if we somehow merge together then the earth will overheat, causing a drought." He looked at me with a worried expression. "I love the humans, Ivan. They are my people, my friends, my life! I don't want to see them suffer in extreme heat because the Sun wants me for his own!"

"Surely the Sun Lord sees this? Have you told him?"

"Not yet. It was all such a surprise." Alfred turned away from him. "Besides…I sort of…well…I sort of like someone else."

I raise a silver brow. "Someone else? Who is it?" It had to be Arthur, the Bearer of Spring. But to my utter shock and amazement, the being that I hate the most turned around, placed his hands on my chair, and kissed me! I've never been kissed before, ever. When Alfred pressed those lips to mine I hadn't a clue what to do or how to respond. But his lips were warm against mine, like the gentle rays of the sun, in summer. Summer. I end up pushing him away. "Don't do that again." A look of hurt and embarrassment crossed Alfred's face.

"Sorry…guess I was just being silly."

"Help me finish cleaning up."

And that was all the said to him for the rest of the night. I retired to my servant chambers the moment I had finished polishing the silver. My sole purpose was to escape from that bubbling loudmouth imp. I undress and lay on my small bed in a tiny room, not befitting a being like myself, but then again, I don't make the rules. I was only a season, a servant, nothing more. Soon Alfred will be more than just a 'season', he will be the lover of the Sun Lord with a new title and power. I ponder that marriage in my head, still wondering why the Sun would even try to merge with Alfred in that manner? I'm surprised Alfred is taking it quietly and not making more of a fuss.

But then there was that kiss, the image I keep coming back to no matter how many times I try to forget. Alfred was so warm, almost hot to the touch. I had never been so close to him before. I wonder what he thought of me, being the cold and icy all over? I know my body is cold, I've been told many times before. No one wants to be with or hold close a body that is cold. This is just another reminder of my isolation in this world of color and warmth. Cold and dark. Will I ever be free of those two things? I glare at the door when there is a knock. Who would disturb me at this hour?

"Ivan?" It was Alfred.

"Come in. The door is open." I sit up when Alfred walks in; he wears a smirk and stands proudly as if silently boasting about some victory. I look all the more uninterested. "What is it?"

"I told the Sun Lord 'no'! I will not marry or merge with him! I am going to be myself forever! I am the Bearer of Summer and that is how I will stay!"

I make myself smile. "How very nice for you."

"You don't seem thrilled?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well, now we can be together, right?"

How this being could be so straightforward in everything he does continues to vex and amaze me. But that is just like Alfred, always taking what he wants without thinking of others. I have never shown Alfred any interest in him throughout all the centuries, so why was he pushing us being together now? I had to ponder a moment to think about how to handle this without getting angry. "Alfred, you and I are opposites. Our seasons are opposites. There is nothing we have in common."

"Why do you say that? We've never really sat down and spoken before, so how would you know? You're so cold and standoffish, you hardly have any friends."

I narrow my brows. "I do so have friends." Alfred rolled his eyes at me.

"The North, South, and East Winds? Those three barely talk to you. They don't count."

"Again, there is no 'us'. You can leave my room now." Alfred stood over me with hands on his hips, wearing an expression of annoyance. He'd better change that face fast before I do it for him.

"Ivan, answer me this: When was I ever cruel to you?"

Is he serious? "Many times. You insult me as much as the others do, then you play those pranks on me and-"

"Oh, come off it! I wasn't being mean when I did those things! I was picking on you because I like you!" Alfred tweaked my nose. "I see how mean everyone is to you and I don't think that's fair. You've done nothing to any of them. They even look down on me sometimes!"

That was something I did not know about Alfred. I didn't doubt him for a moment because I knew how fickle and cruel the Universal beings could be. They were phonies, all of them. Still, what was it that Alfred saw in me? Why was he spending so much time on me like this?

"Ivan, I know it's hard to accept that you'll never be better or greater than me, but out of all the beings in this world, I like being around you the most!" He gave me a childish smile. "You need to lighten up more! Get out in the sun and get a tan!" He pinched my cheeks. "Go run through a meadow full of flowers!" He placed his hands on my knees. "Take a dip in a warm stream!" His face was close to mine. "Take a chance!" And again those warm lips were pressed against mine.

This time I didn't move. I don't know what possessed me to let him do this but my mind and body were on two different wavelengths. I tried not to look surprised as he pushed me down on the bed to continue kissing, laying his full weight on me. Alfred wasn't small or light in any way, but on me like this he was barely noticeable. I was much…thicker all around, unlike Alfred, who only had a small bit of flab at his belly. Yet his body was deliciously warm pressed against mine, I could feel it heating my entire body. It was rare that I ever felt warmth like this, much less from another person. And then it occurred to me that heat melts ice. Was Alfred trying to melt me? I sat up and pushed him away.

"What did I say about not doing that?"

"You were in to it!" Alfred looked confused. "Why the change?"

"You're trying to melt me!"

"Melt you? Why would I do that? I'm not trying to melt you! What motive would I have? Don't you remember what I said earlier this evening? When we were cleaning the table?"

I did. He said that if it weren't for me, he wouldn't be the 'hero' of the humans. He needed my winter to become a powerful summer. I gave a dark smile then, realizing the power I had over this season right now. I could use this to my advantage.

"I'm not really melting."

"But I can melt your heart!" Alfred grinned.

I wasn't amused, but I pretended to be. I beckon him over with my finger and he comes. "Stay with me tonight then. Sleep here beside me."

"Oh, okay! I can do that!" I wasn't prepared for him to strip naked and take over the whole bed!

"Move over! I need room." I whine.

Alfred flopped around on the bed. "It's too cold! I'll warm it up!"

For a second Alfred glowed a faint orange and I felt the sheets heat up under my hands. There's that warmth again. This warmth of his was what so many admired about Alfred, why they all loved him, why they all cherished him. Right now I had the most favored season in my bed, so close that I could snap that pretty tattooed neck, remove the head, and freeze it as a statue for my nightstand. But then he smiled at me, a friendly smile like the one he gives to everybody. It was the smile of an idiot but a very trusting one. If Alfred liked me so much then I wanted him to show me. I stood to strip myself as well and pressed my cold body to Alfred's warm one. The summer season blushed from heat that had nothing to do with his element. I actually found myself blushing as well for the look of Alfred beneath me made my heart thump louder. I could hear it in my ears. For the first time ever, I was in control of the summer season.

Or so I thought.

With great strength Alfred bucked me off of him. I could see in his face that there was no malicious intent behind it, only playful dominance. Alfred may be the strongest season but I'd be damned if I let him dominate me any further. With a dark grin, I grip his neck in my hand, squeezing gently but with enough force to make him gasp. He grabs my wrist with both hands and burns them. With a hiss I pull away, watching the faint red marks of fingers fade. I looked at Alfred, who gave me a triumphant smirk, and then dared to beckon ME with his finger. He wanted more, and he would get more. He may look at this as a playful game yet I was seeing it differently. Now we were wrestling, pushing back and forth against the other to gain dominance. Whoever pushed the other down on the bed would gain another victory, and that victory would be mine. Alfred was strong but I was stronger. For every use of the heat element I could combat it with ice. This playful fight was getting me excited, and in more ways than just personal gratification.

I was becoming painfully aroused by this struggle. Alfred's heat would mash with my chills, giving us both a strange sensation. I knew he felt it too, I could tell by his face. I noticed that he too was growing hard, impish little nymph that he was! I would have never thought the Bearer of Summer would want to get fucked by the Bringer of Death and Cold. I'm sure Alfred wanted it to be the other way around, but I wouldn't allow it. Gripping that soft hair, I force my lips to his, hard and demanding. He tries to push me away but I hold him to me by gripping his cock. I understood what to do now for I have always dreamt about it, but to do it with the enemy? I doubt I could hold out for long. I may not be able to stop the season of summer or be as popular, but I can control him in this room. This was the only power I could have over him.

Before I knew it I was naked against him and nestled between two long legs, rocking my full form in to the warm body beneath me. Alfred was welcoming my thrusts, murmuring every so often that I was 'cold'. I only gave him a kiss when he complained, swallowing his cries and gasps so we would not be heard. That seemed silly though, since the headboard of my bed was banging against the wall. Not only was I dominating the season I hate the most but I was getting a little of extra honey, and I wouldn't be one to complain. So warm and tight; this was his first time and I knew I was being rough but the other didn't ask me to stop. I quickly brought him to orgasm, feeling my own swiftly approaching. He asked me not to finish inside of him but I pretended not to hear and did so. I wasn't going to half-claim this season; I was going to claim him in every way and form. Revenge was ever so sweet, and I had the entire honey pot.

The next morning I was feeling good, better than I have in a very long time. I was in the kitchen waiting for the breakfast food to be prepared. This gave me another chance at thinking about last night and how I conquered the Bearer of Summer in bed. I am offered a cup of warm honey milk and I smile over the rim, thinking about my own little 'honey pot' just outside these kitchen doors. I had allowed Alfred to stay with me afterwards, which was a mistake. Alfred snored like a hog, stole the covers, and nearly pushed me out of bed multiple times. If it weren't for his honey skin and stupid sleeping smile, I'd have smothered him! The food was ready and I prepared it elegantly on the tray. Today we would only be serving the Sun Lord and no one else. Balancing the tray, I exit the kitchen and head towards the Sun Lord's private dining area. For one being he liked to eat often and a lot. The same as Alfred, I realize. Should Alfred rethink his decision and merge with the sun I would be serving two fat beings. And they have the nerve to call me 'chunky' and 'pleasingly plump'. I look at it as just more to love, if anyone actually loved me. I did not count Alfred's feelings for me because they came from him. If it were anyone else-

There is a crash and shatter as I enter the hall. Alfred is on the floor in front of a dropped tray littered with broken shards of teacups. That clumsy imp! He broke the good porcelain! I looked forward to the Sun Lord's scolding but frowned when it didn't come. Instead, the Sun Lord placed his glowing golden hand on Alfred's head, said it was 'alright', and told him to take the rest of the day off. I purge my lips together in a jealous rage. Last time I dropped something I was scolded for it, but Alfred, the season born under a golden star, gets away with a day off! I couldn't bear to look at the season as he left the room, never once appearing ashamed or embarrassed.

"Winter!" The Sun Lord shouted my name. "Get over here and clean this mess up!"

Me? I didn't make it! "But, my lord-"

"I said, 'clean it up'! Alfred needs his rest. Make yourself useful for once and rid the floor of these shards! Is that my food?"

I bow my head, bringing it over to him. He jerks it out of my hand and using his foot shoves me towards the shards. Unable to say anything in my defense, I dutifully clean up all the shards and put them back on the tray. Once again, I get the short end of the stick and Alfred gets away with it. I'm not the only season that gets treated this way by the Sun Lord; Arthur and Francis have to suffer these sorts of injustices as well only not as much as I do. Everyone takes a special interest in making my life a living Hell. Carrying the tray back into the kitchen I dispose of the shards and lazily throw the tray onto the working table. Still annoyed, I leave the kitchen and head to the study to begin dusting the old books. I started to ask myself who I hated more, the Sun Lord or Alfred.

"Hey Ivan!" It was Alfred. I roll my eyes and then turn around to smile at him.

"Hello Alfred. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Bah, I just did that to get out of working. He's got enough teacups anyway." I just stare at him. "What?"

"I had to clean up that mess you intentionally made."

Alfred laughed. "I would have done it but he said no. I didn't know he was going to make you clean it up. That's not how I planned it. Sorry you had to clean it up."

I can't help but sneer at him. "I have half a mind to tell the Sun Lord of your trickery!"

"Nobody likes a snitch. Besides, I wanted to get out of work to have some more…fun." He came up to me, forcing my back against the wall. "You know, like last night."

I smirk. "So you wanted to get out of work just for a bit of fun, then?" Alfred nodded. "You didn't have to go that far. If you wanted me to take you then all you had to do was ask."

"But I don't want the Sun Lord finding out about us!"

"So? We go in to the secret passages and do it." I take his hand and bring him to one of the tapestries where behind it stands a door. I pull him inside and turn on one of the lanterns. "See?"

Alfred nodded. "But what if someone else comes by and sees us?"

"No one knows about these but us. Should a simple servant see us, we deny it, or I will just kill the person instead." I push him up against the wall. "I didn't think you'd be ready for more."

Alfred gave me a smirk and snort. "I'm the strongest season here! I can handle anything, including you!"

I narrow my gaze at him when he said those words. He gives himself to me but still claims to be the strongest, and thinks that he can control me. Utter nonsense. Let's just see how much he can take of me. Stripping him naked from the waist down I lift his leg and enter him. He clings to me and cries out in pleasure as I fuck him against the wall, his body fully accepting me. I force myself harder inside of him, which begins to hurt for Alfred asks me to slow down. Instead of listening I cover his mouth with my hand and continue to take my pleasure with him. There is little struggle as I finish up and cum inside, shoving myself in as deep as possible. I feel my seed pooling out around me as my little honey bee falls limp in my arms. I pull out and adjust myself, ready to return to work. I glance at Alfred against the wall, slumped over with his legs spread and knees twitching. I wonder for a second if he is well, but then he lifts his head to grin at me and gives a thumbs up.

"I thought you could do better…but that was good."

My brows furrow. That is not the reaction I was expecting out of him. "This is only your second time. How do you know what is good and what isn't?"

"I listen to my body."

I exit the passageway.

For the rest of the day I avoid Alfred, going about my regular scheduled duties and chores. The summer season will be approaching soon and then I will be able to avoid Alfred regularly. He'll be so busy with his wonderful season that we won't have time to bother with each other. By evening I lie awake in bed waiting for Alfred to come to me, but time goes swiftly by and I end up alone. Alfred never came. I thought I wouldn't care about his absence but I do. I didn't think I would have liked having someone sleeping beside me. Was Alfred well? Was he just asleep in his own room? Curious, I had to find him. I get up, put on my robe, and begin my search. Roaming the halls I finally hear voices and one I recognize as Alfred's. Following it I come upon Alfred and the Sun Lord in one of the halls. I peek around the corner to watch them. The Sun Lord has Alfred up against the wall, seeming to be whispering something to him. Alfred doesn't appear to like how close their lord was to him. I clench my fists. I figure the Sun Lord is trying to get with my little honey bee. As lesser beings we are unable to fight or stand up against the Sun, the most powerful being in this world. How was I going to save Alfred?

I didn't have to. Alfred pushed the Sun Lord away with a fierce look, fists clenched, and body in a fighting stance.

"I said don't touch me! I will not merge with you and I don't want to marry you! I like someone else!"

"Who do you like? Who could you prefer over someone like me?"

Alfred pushed back his bangs. "Somebody who does more for me than you ever do! You are cruel to him when he doesn't deserve it! I don't care that we're opposites because we bring out the best in each other!"

At first, Alfred's words had touched me. He spoke of me so fondly, and even defended me! But he had to give our relationship away by saying we are opposites. The Sun Lord was no idiot, he would know who Alfred meant and that spelt out trouble for me. Nice work, Alfred.

"You aren't speaking of Ivan, are you?" The Sun Lord laughed as he mentioned me. "Of all beings you pick HIM? Really, Alfred, I thought you had some pride and dignity! I can't even be mad at you or him for the whole idea is so ridiculous! I needed a good laugh!"

"Don't laugh at Ivan!" Alfred came to my defense again.

"And why not? Compared to you and the other two seasons he is clearly an inferior being. No one likes winter."

"Well, I happen to like winter! And I happen to like Ivan too! So think whatever you want because he and I don't care!"

"You would still choose him, a nobody, over someone like me? I am the Sun! I am the universe."

"That doesn't mean we have to like you!" I watch as Alfred stood his ground, glaring at the Sun Lord and refusing to back down. The Sun Lord, however, looked only amused.

"Very well then. Go ahead with your little snowflake. I'm only relieved that I did not have to embarrass myself with you by my side- Ivan will do that for you instead."

"You let me be the judge of that."

I frown and quickly hide in the shadows as the Sun Lord left the hall, leaving Alfred alone. I peek around to see the season standing with his arms crossed and staring at the floor. I didn't know Alfred felt so strongly like that for me, especially after how I've been treating him. No one has ever stood up for me except for him and he did so to our creator, our lord and master. The Sun Lord's insults had hurt me yet the pain was lessened by Alfred's 'heroic' words. Perhaps I have been wrong about him all this time. Perhaps there was more to Alfred than I allowed myself to see because I was so blinded by my jealousy and hatred. But in my defense, I never had anything to feel happy for- I didn't even feel accomplished in anything that I do. Alfred sees me in a different light, and these past days I have been cold to him. I couldn't let this guilt eat away at me any longer; I had to make myself known. I step out into the hall.

"Alfred?"

"Ivan! Hey!" He smiled brightly. "How long have you been there?"

I start to look sheepish. "The whole time. I heard everything."

"Oh…well, don't listen to anything that guy says! He's a jerk! Just because we're seasons doesn't mean we aren't important, right?"

I nod. "Must you always play the hero?" I ask softly.

"Play the hero? Hey, I am the hero! Someone has to stand up to that guy!" Alfred put his hands on his hips. "I'm glad I did, and I think you should start standing up to him too!"

I couldn't help but smile. "But isn't that what heroes are for?"

Alfred grinned. "In a sense, yes." And then he laughed. "If you're not going to stand up for yourself then I don't mind doing it for you!"

"That's very kind of you, Alfred."

"Then why do you sound and look so sad?"

I take a deep breath. "I have…hated you since as long as I can remember. You are the season everyone loves. Humans and beings flock to you all the time. I guess…I was just jealous that you got all the attention and praise while I…was belittled. Constantly being reminded that no one likes you can start to hurt, you know."

Alfred put his arm around my shoulders. "Look, we can admit that I am better than you, but that doesn't mean you have to be treated any differently. There will always be someone better than you, just like the Sun Lord is more powerful than me, but that doesn't mean I have to take his bullshit."

"But what is it that you like about me that others don't? All I could see in you were the things I hated."

"Or the things you wished to be."

I nod. "Perhaps."

"Here, this is the way I look at it. You and I will always be servants- butlers, maids, whatever they want to call us. But one day, we shall rise above that! Picture it, a world where we four seasons govern ourselves! And I will be the leader, and I'll be a damned good one!"

Still arrogant and self-centered, but after today, those two things aren't so troubling to me anymore. "But you're still my little honey bee."

Alfred blinks at me and gives a crooked smile. "Honey bee?"

I push him up against the wall, pressing our bodies tightly together. "You allowed me a taste of your sweet honey- and this body is my special honey pot."

Alfred was actually blushing but he was smiling as well. Suddenly, he looked beautiful, and I think my heart started to melt.

"Honey bee or not, I can still sting." He grabbed my hips and thrust his groin against mine. "I want to sting you too." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Surely you know what happens after bees sting their target? They die." My romantic yet subtly barbaric threat didn't pass over Alfred's head like I thought it would. He got the warning. "All you can do is give me your sweetness, which will be only for me."

"I can handle that." Alfred's knee found my stomach, and with a gasp of pain I fall to my knees. "If you ever, EVER, call me 'honey bee' or anything else bee-related in public I will actually send bees to sting the living daylights out of you! What we have is special- and just like you don't want to share, I don't want to share either."

I smirk and stand up with my arm around my belly. "So you still want me to hate you in public?"

"For the most part."

"Afraid of looking like the submissive little worker bee surrendering to his queen bee?"

Alfred laughed. "You got the 'queen' part right!" I pout. "Now come on! Let's go get ready for summer! I have a lot of work to do and you will help me!"

I say not a word and leave with him.

/

Summertime

It's the middle of summer and what a fine day it is! Ever since I allowed myself to get close with Alfred, my sweet little honey bee, I have been happy and content. Now I lay out on a blanket in the warm rays of the sun, feeling the summer breeze kiss my face and relax to the running water from a nearby brook. While I loved Alfred, he and I still had our differences. Sometimes we would fight but they never lasted long and it always ended with lovemaking. Alfred is still trying to dominate me but he just can't win. Sometimes I think he doesn't 'want' to win but has too much pride to admit it. That's all well and good. I don't mind being the hornet while he's the little honey bee! I feel a shadow over me and then something soft is sprinkled on my face. I look up to see Alfred, shaded by the sun, and raining white daisy petals down upon me.

I smile. "Hello."

"Enjoying yourself? How's that tan coming?"

"I can't tan." I say with a pout.

Alfred just laughed. "That's cool! I still like ya!" He sat down beside me. "How are you liking my summer now that you don't hate me?"

I sit up as well. "It's better than I imagined. Of course, I like the Bearer of Summer much better." I give my best seductive look as I trail a hand up his tattooed thigh.

"Hey, get that hand away! I'm working!" He grins and so do I.

"You're being lazy!"

"So I am!" I watched as he flopped back on the blanket, folding his arms behind his head. "Hey, Ivan?"

"Yes?"

"Come the winter…will you teach me how to ice skate?"

I look down at him. "Ice skate? Of course I can."

"Why do you look so shocked?"

"It's just…no one has ever asked to…enjoy my season."

"Well, then let me be the first being to do so!"

I couldn't help but smile happily. "I will show you how to build a snowman and make snow angels! There are many fun things to do in the winter."

"Awesome!" He sits up again and we hold hands. Alfred gives me a true smile; one that is only him and it is saved only for me. I wished I had spent less time hating this season and more time getting to know him. I feel like I lost centuries of my life and sanity. "So, when you and I take over the world, what shall we name our master season?"

My brows rise in awe. "When we…rule?"

"Yeah! Who better to take over the earth than you and me!" He grinned. "We can make some great changes!"

"This is true! But who will be the king?"

Alfred scoffed. "Is there any doubt? I'll be the king, of course."

"But what if I want to be the king?"

"You can be King A, and I'll King 1."

I pout. "I don't approve. There can be only one."

"Well then," Alfred leaned over and kissed me. "I guess we'll just have to see when that time comes!" He pushed me back onto the blanket and lay on top of me. I didn't push him away. "Ivan, if I'm the hive…and no matter what happens…will you always return to me? A true bee always returns to the hive."

I look up at his suddenly sweet face devoid of all pride and arrogance. This little honey bee of mine was just one surprise after another. Holding his hips, I gently roll him over so I am on top now. "I promise."

And so I let the summer into my winter heart, a heart that was once icy cold and black. Alfred's small shows of kindness were enough to melt the rock hard ice inside of me, and for that I will always be grateful. It is not true love yet, and I know Alfred feels the same way. But we have all our lives to explore our feelings for one another. Whether it works out or not, it is a chance and adventure I am willing to take. After so many years of cold and darkness, my future finally seemed a whole lot brighter.

The End

 


End file.
